Our Lord of Darkness
by demonwindy
Summary: Basically what happens after lord of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I thought up after listening to Lord of darkness. I only own my imagination.**

The lord of darkness

Someone who walks only in the night

All alone

"What are you doing?" I asked looking over Kaito's shoulder reading every word he had written. He sat quietly in his nicely carved wooden chair at a matching desk looking down at the sheet of paper with the moon putting a shine on his almost night blue hair.

"Nothing." He replied in a saddened tone.

It was obvious that he was sulking. He was still crying over the fact that a girl had beaten him and threw him in jail. He was also still upset over that fact that he couldn't even get out of jail with out Rin and I helping him. Though this was do to the fact that his memory was that of a gold fish.

"What ever." I said turning around and started to walk out of his room which looked like a dungeon with only a coffin, his bed, a closet with some clothes and a desk with a chair.

I was tired of Kaito's problems. He was an idiot vampire. The only gain from this was that Rin and I could do what ever we wanted. We were his servants but only by title. We always teased him and we, in his opinion, never helped him.

"I want blood." He said quietly.

"That is your problem." I retorted coldly starting up the stairs to exit the room.

Before I could put my foot on the second stair two arms wrapped around me, one around my chest the other around my waist, and pulled me backwards. I was then thrown into Kaito's open coffin with him sitting on top of me.

"Get off." I said glaring up at him.

He silently looked down at me with a dark grin that would normally scare anyone, but because I knew him it didn't bother me. He then started to up button my black shirt with a yellow lining on the sleeve and caller and, with no help from me, took it off. He looked at me with a hungry smile. He then got on to his knees and bent over to bite me. The only problem was he left an opening for me to use to get away. Once he though he had the upper hand I kicked him in the groin and pushed him out of the coffin. He hit the ground with a loud thud, curled up in the fetal position, and started to quietly cry. I got up grabbed my shirt, put it on, and then stood over him.

"You're an idiot for thinking you could get away with that." I said while looking at him.

"I'm so thirsty." He wined not looking up at me.

"Whose fault is that?" I asked still angry by what he tried to do.

He laid there quietly playing with his blue painted fingernails.

I waited a few minutes for a reply and then walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I do not own lord of darkness or vocaloids. **

**Also Reviewers thanks for the reviews.**

***looks at Reviews.* **

**Well thanks for the future reviews. **

Once I closed the door to Kaito's dungeon room I turned around to see Rin smiling evilly at me.

"What is it?" I asked feeling annoyed by her smile and the dark twinkle in her morning sky blue eyes.

"He tried to molest you didn't he?" She asked still smiling.

"No he didn't. He's just hungry and stupid." I replied turning to walk down a red clad hall way.

"I wonder what he's going to do… he's no longer a 'stud'. He's so thin from being in that prison for so long." She said happily following me down the hall while playing with her sunshine hair that had a single black ribbon with yellow lining keeping some of it back. She had a matching dress on that lined the sleeves, neck, and the bottom of her skirt.

"Yeah…so, you don't expect me to do something about it do you?" I asked feeling like I was digging myself into a deep dark hole.

"No…he should figure things out for him self." Rin answered shrugging and seemingly not caring.

"I thought so, so what is the evil grin for?" I asked hoping it wasn't towards me as I stopped at door with a peace of paper nailed to the door that said Len.

"I was just thinking of going shopping." She said happily, "and I want you to come along.

"No." I replied instantly as I opened the wooden door.

"Why not?" she pouted as she followed me into my room.

"Because when ever I got out with you it involves me being humiliated some how." I said seeing and evil glint in her eyes go away as I went to sit on my bed with brown and green blankets and a brown pillow with sheets of the same color.

"Aw what if there is a pervert out there?" She wined trying to get me to go with her.

"Have no fear our pervert is here." I retorted as she sat down beside me.

She laughed at that and then got up off the bed and walked out of the room and then poked her head in and said "Well if I go missing it's your fault."

"No it's you're fault for getting caught." I said as she shut my door.

I looked over my room noting the lone dresser and the chairless desk with papers, bottles, and other random objects on it. I then get up off the bed and walk over to the desk and pick up a transparent silver bottle.

"I guess I may as well help him a little bit… If it weren't for him we would probably have a cruel strict master." I said to myself quietly.


End file.
